Masks
by Andalusia25
Summary: Bones has seen the crew behind their masks. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and I don't make money off it. **

**Bones has seen the crew behind their masks.**

**Starting with the Baby – Chekov**

When looking upon Pavel Chekov, he appeared to be a ball of sunshine wrapped in innocence, gifted with an IQ off the charts. No worries seemed to penetrate his cocoon of continual glee. He always had a kind word on the tip of his tongue and a bright smile for all he met. Pavel was the first to offer assistance in any situation and the last to put down his PADD at night. His voice and laughter were like the song of a wind chime on a front porch on a breezy April day, filling the mess hall morning, noon and night. His blush spread across his face like wild fire at the slightest mention of things done in the dark with pleasant company. His youth, wild curls and exuberance were his calling cards. That is how most everyone on the Enterprise saw the Chief Navigator.

However, Leonard 'Bones' McCoy made his living by seeing things that no one else saw, by catching all the small things that slipped by the normal observations. His sharp surgeon's eye saw beyond that false bravado. Pavel hid his pain, sorrow and doubt from everyone's gaze, but to Bones it was blaringly evident. The crew depended on him to be the happy-go-lucky kid that he had been those many years ago, to be their ray of sunshine, but worry and sadness had long since dimmed those bright green eyes. His shoulders were a little less straight, his smile a little less sincere, his voice a little less clear. His innocence was stolen from him the day he had lost Spock's mother, whether he had taken a lover or not. It broke Bones' heart to have to watch the happy kid become a harden man, but that was the way of the life of a soldier.

Months had faded away, Bones still said nothing but he made small gestures of kindness towards the young man, trying his best to help him through such dark times. Bones knew from personal experience the kind of hell Pavel was stumbling through. If the rest of the command crew noticed, they had not spoken the awful truth aloud. There was no comfort they could offer their Pasha. Space was disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence, Bones had been so accurate those many years ago. But now, seeing the brave man Pavel had become crumbling from the inside out, the cynical physician had never wanted to be proven wrong so bad in his life. Even he wanted his ball of sunshine to return, blinding him with the intensity.

Bones physically shook his head trying to dislodge his thoughts. He needed to concentrate. They had been separated from the rest of the Away Team when the volcano they had been studying erupted on this damn planet. Communicators and tricorders had been lost during the explosion and scramble to make it to safety that ensued. Ash and smoke filled the air blocking out the natural light, so to keep together in the dense twilight, he was holding tight to Pavel's hand. "Damnit." He muttered. Why had he let Jim talk him into joining this mission?

Pavel had stopped walking and turned to face him. Bones could barely make out the dirty face on his right, the large red-rimmed eyes practically glowing. "Iz zomezing vrong?" Pavel's accident was as thick as the air around them, but he was too tired to care. The longer they trudged, the darker Pavel's thoughts became.

Bones felt guilty for adding more stress to the poor kid. He had offered to come because Pavel needed someone to help him run scans for life signs and that happened to be one of Bones' specialties, not that he was trying to keep an eye on the kid or anything. "Nah." He nodded encouraging Pavel to keep going. "How long do you think we have until we reach a clear spot?" He tried to keep his tone light, but he was dead on his feet. They had been walking for over two hours once they had made their way down the mountainside. His eyes and throat were burning and he coughed with every breath of foul air he took.

Pavel did not stop walking or turn back to face the doctor. "I am not sure." His voice was steady, his steps were sure, but the strong shoulders hunched further, bowing his figure.

Bones made no further attempt to conversate with the Lieutenant. Pavel kept the pace steady, not slow but even. Before the eruption, they had spotted a small cluster of trees to the north. Pavel had surmised that would allow them enough shelter to rest and perhaps some untainted water to relieve their raspy throats. Bones didn't argue nor did he ask for the estimate on how long it would take Scotty to find them in this mess. Some things were better left to the unknown.

Slowly out from the gray air, Bones could begin to see outlines of the trees. Nothing in all his life had looked as beautiful as those sagging, blue trees with orange leaves, even if they were the color of Auburn University, one of the rivals to his Alma Mater. He'd over look that fact this one time but he couldn't contain the chuckle.

Pavel looked over his shoulder at the other man, raising an eyebrow. "Its Southern thing, you wouldn't understand." He laughed a little more. He tried to lift the veil of sorrow over them. The other five men from the away mission were probably dead; it would not surprise them given the history of Away Team successes.

Not bothering to answer, Pavel led them further into the thicket. The canopy of leaves had filtered most of the ash, so visibility was better underneath the trees but the air still stank of sulfur. Pavel led him to a sheltered spot beside a large tree, finally releasing his hand. It surprised Bones at the depth of loss he felt when Pavel let go. There was no denying either to himself or anyone else that he had used his friendship with the younger man fill the void that his daughter had left in his heart. Somehow, though, along their shared journey, Pavel's place in his life had grown from being a replacement for his daughter to being an irreplaceable son in his own right.

Shutting out those ridiculous and utterly useless thoughts in such a dire situation, Bones eased himself down into a sitting position. The ground felt like feather pillows to Bones' tired body. He splayed out across the grass closing his eyes allowing himself a respite. Pavel sat beside him leaning against the tree trunk, his head in his hands. They stayed that way for several minutes until Bones' fell into a light slumber.

Pavel decided to use his time wisely while the older man rested, so he went in search of water to replenish their supplies. Pavel had been closer to Bones than most everyone else on board the ship. He had become like a mentor to him, a father-figure. Hikaru was his best friend, but Bones was like his hero – always flying in right in the nick of time to save him or anyone else that was hurt. Rumors amongst the crew spoke of his 'idol worship' of Kirk, but truly he was amazed by how Jim seemed to juggle everything and still be as cool as Hikaru.

Now they were stuck on this planet breathing in these poisonous fumes with no way to communicate with their ship. Utter hopelessness threatened to drown Pavel. He had tried to be so brave, to put on such a good front, but inside he was breaking. He had encountered such situations countless times before, but there was always some light at the end of the tunnel. Bones had always been on board the Enterprise awaiting his return. It sounded so foolish echoing in his mind, but he did not want to face the death of Bones like he had with his own Papa. Bones had taken Papa's place, now Pavel had to protect him from the dangers they faced daily.

Gentle babbling of water snapped Pavel from his anguish and worry. Following the sound, he slowly made his way towards their hope for survival. The small stream appeared to be untainted, so in all likelihood it was from an underground source. Letting his mind flutter through the known process of mineral filtration for 'well' water as his Grandmamma called it, he quickly filled both canteens and hurried back to be at Bones' side. They had not been able to discern any life forms before the eruption, but that did not mean there was not some local fauna that could pose risk to the older man while his defenses were down.

When Pavel reappeared, Bones was sitting up against the tree. "I was wondering where you went." He reached and accepted the offered canteen, not bothering to hide the relief on his face. "I'm old, Pavel, but a fifteen minute power nap and bam! I'm ready to go again." Bones moved over so the boy could sit beside him. Bones could see that the weight of all past, present and future terrors were sitting heavy on those thin shoulders.

Pavel sat close to Bones, as if the man's life depended on the proximity of the youth. "There iz a clean stream a few meters avay. I refilled ze canteens." He didn't bother to add the fact they had no food to sustain them or that over the next few hours the water source may become contaminated.

Bones nodded absentmindedly, his eyes running over the boy's frame. "Water is good." He laid his canteen down in his lap. "Pavel, don't worry about it, ok?" It was a foolish thing to say, but he hoped that maybe he had enough influence on the boy to convince him to relax. He gently put his hand on Pavel's shoulder. Emotions flickered across the younger man's face. All the pent up hurt, anger and sorrow he had hidden from the rest of the world was breaking from behind its dam.

Bones watched as Pavel's face morphed. All pretenses of his youth dropped his eyes hard and his face drawn. "How can you say zat? Everyone dies. Ze rest of our team is probably dead!" His voice was as rough as gravel. Tears spilled down his sallow cheeks. "I couldn't sawe them, I can't sawe them all and I von't be able to sawe you." His voice cracked with hurt. "Sometimes I vonder if it is ewen vorth going back up there." Anguish of the years past twisted his face in agony.

Without thinking, Bones pulled Pavel into a fierce hug. "Don't you dare talk like that! Do you hear me?" He wrapped his arms tighter. "We would not be complete without you, Pasha. No, you can't save everyone but neither can I." He swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. "Nothing is your fault because you are the best damn navigator and kid genius in this entire shitty universe!" His fingers curled in the younger man's curls as his shoulders shook with sobs. "We all need you, especially me." Bones' voice was soft as he whispered the last into Pavel's ear.

Pavel sobbed against Bones until he had no tears left to cry. He cried for Vulcan, for Spock, for all those they lost along the way, for his Papa, for his innocence that had been stolen. Slowly he pulled away. "Zank you." He whispered, his eyes not coming to meet Bones'.

Bones kept one arm around Pavel's shoulder, while the other tilted the blonde's chin up. Sniffling Pavel wiped his face and met his stare. "I am here for you Pavel, always. All you have to do is come find me." He offered a small smile, which was returned. "We will get out of here. Jim Kirk won't let his best navigator die down here and he needs me too bad to make us wait down here long. Have faith Pavel, because we have faith in you." Pavel nodded, straightening himself a little.

As if they heard his words, Bones felt the tugging of the transporter beam ready to bring them home. Sighing with relief, he relaxed into its hold and closed his eyes. When he once more dared look upon the world five seconds later, he was standing in the transporter room back on the Enterprise. Several of the Medical staff were racing to assist them down from the pad. With a quick look, Bones surveyed Pavel's condition. He noticed that Pavel was back to normal, a smile on his lips, but however small the smile, it was genuine and the light in his eyes was shining once more. Relieved, Bones followed Chapel back to Med Bay without one bitter remark.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think! I wanted to do one for each of the main crew…**


	2. Hikaru

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Ick! I found where I had left out two 'h's in the last chapter, I've fixed them, sorry. Thanks to Ragdoll and T'Slash for your reviews!**

**This one is a little different from the last, but of course you can't go about Bones/Hikaru like you can Bones/Pavel. **

**Hikaru **

Some people were born with the innate ability to be perfectly comfortable in their own skin, or to be 'totally cool'. Hikaru Sulu was thought to be such a man. He always knew the right thing to say, the right thing to wear, and the right way to approach any situation. His hair was always either perfectly styled or perfectly wind-blown. Women found him just as sexy as Jim, only Hikaru had the decorum not to run his mouth about every escapade in his life. He could be the best friend with the nerds or hang out with the jocks being a perfect compliment to either, he was versatile.

At first, Bones had not seen anything out of the ordinary; Hikaru really was just as cool as a cucumber. As the months wore on, Bones began to notice that Hikaru was very careful when choosing his words. He seemed to roll his thoughts on his tongue before he spoke them aloud. His eyes were darting around the room constantly assessing the position and body language of those around him. He refused any kind of recognition for his outstanding work, he refused to allow himself to be named as a hero and he always seemed to shift the circumstances so that he was never the center of attention. As far as Bones knew, Hikaru had no aspirations to become Captain, which was strange for someone who had taken the command track. Finally, while Bones was standing on the bridge, as he was prone to do, he finally saw straight through the façade the younger man hid behind. Hikaru Sulu had no self-worth or self-confidence.

It was such a waste that Hikaru with his gentle disposition was held back by his past. Bones had learned that Hikaru's parents had not been very attentive to the boy. Pavel had once told him that Hikaru's mom and dad had never even congratulated him on any of his awards or his promotions, ever. But Hikaru remained faithful and had joined Star Fleet to honor his parents' wishes. It hurt Bones to think that Hikaru had not once been praised either as a child or an adult, but the scars were so visible now that Bones had glimpsed behind the bravado, there was no denying the truth. As he had done for Pavel, Bones tried to fill in the gaps but the physician knew there was only so much one could do for such old wounds.

All these past thoughts were flying through Bones' head as he made his way to the bridge. Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Lieutenant Commander Scot had all been taken hostage on some damn ship that had just shot up beside them out of no where. The three had been beamed off-ship in the blink of an eye, crippling the command crew. Because Bones was a physician and not a member of the bridge officers, Lieutenant Commander Sulu was in charge. He ground his teeth, so Bones was heading to the bridge in the middle of a turf war with some punch drunk space pirates to be Hikaru's back-up. Yeah, it had to be all Jim's fault because no one else could have screwed up this royally. Hikaru was not ready for this kind of authority, but Bones was going to make damn sure he was baptized by the fire so that he'd never doubt himself again. He was a doctor damnit, not a cheerleader.

As the doors opened, Bones was met with the sight of a very pale Asian sitting in Jim's chair. His knuckles were white; he was clutching the chair so hard. His mouth was a thin line, his brow creased with concentration. Let it be known that Bones McCoy had every ounce of faith that Hikaru knew what to do, but Hikaru had not the self-confidence to trust his instincts. Quickly, Bones made his way to stand next to the science station, the only station that he could begin to understand how to operate. He nodded at Nyota and Pavel as he sat down.

No one else on the bridge seemed to have noticed that the acting captain was afraid to give a command, probably due to their own shock, so Bones cleared his throat. "Well, I'm surprised to see that they haven't sent Captain and Commander Red Chief back to us already." He was awarded with some dry chuckles and shakes of the head, but Hikaru had not heard him.

Deciding that he would have to snap Hikaru back to reality, Bones sauntered over to his spot beside the captain's chair. "What's the plan, Sulu?" His voice was low as not to alarm the younger man.

Hikaru's eyes widened a few millimeters; drawing a breath through his nose he tried to hide his startled reaction. "We have to get them back on board. They want our dilithium crystals." His obsidian eyes turned to Bones. For a few seconds the cool act was dropped, and Bones could see the uncertainty for the first time naked before him. "They have given us half a standard hour to get the crystals ready for transport or they begin killing the hostages. We have twenty-six minutes left." While his voice was as smooth as always, his eyes pleaded with Bones to help, probably to take command.

Bones sighed. Hikaru could do this; he just needed to instill Bones' assurance in the man. "I'm sure that crazy Scot was screaming the whole time about not hurting his ship." Hikaru nodded. "Well, _Captain_, we are ready to follow your command." He inclined his head, never breaking eye contact.

Slight panic ran across Hikaru's face. He swallowed twice, blinking rapidly. Bones squeezed his shoulder. "I do believe that of all the officers on board this ship, you are the only one who can reverse this state of affairs." Bones whispered, trying not to let the rest of the bridge know of Hikaru's inner turmoil. He stood back up straight, eyes raking over the young man's features.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Hikaru nodded. "I think the first thing we need to do is contact Star Fleet on a secure channel and advise them on the situation." He turned to address Nyota.

"Yes, sir." Nyota immediately began transmission.

Squaring his shoulders he turned to face his replacement. "McKenna, I want you to scan that ship checking for any weaknesses." His demeanor was becoming more relaxed.

"Aye, sir." McKenna began scanning the pirate's ship.

Finally, he shifted his attention to Pavel. "Any suggestions, Chekov?" Hikaru's eyes were pleading with the blonde.

Chekov turned to face the acting captain. "I vill hawe a better understanding after I hawe rewieved Lieutenant McKenna's findings." Bones could see the unspoken exchange between the two friends. Pavel was trying desperately to send encouragement to his friend, but he too was unsure how the day's events would unfold.

Hikaru nodded turning to Bones. "Do you have any suggestion, Doctor?" His eyes once more held the hopelessness that echoed in his mind.

For a split second, Bones' fumbled slightly before his quick wit took over. "Sulu, I am a physician not a green-blooded hobgoblin. You give the orders, I'll follow." He smiled hesitantly down at the pilot. "We are all behind you." He stepped back once more taking his spot at Spock's station. There would be nothing more he could offer.

Hikaru seemed to ponder Bones' words for a moment. "McKenna, any weakness?" The Acting Captain strode to stand in-between the current pilot and Pavel.

McKenna huffed with annoyance. "Well, there is a weakness, put it seems to be fluctuating over the shield perimeter." McKenna posted his findings on the view screen.

Hikaru and Pavel studied the dot that highlighted the weak point as it jumped across the entire surface at the blink of an eye. "Is there a pattern to that Pavel?" Hikaru kept his eyes on the yellow dot.

Pavel squinted as he watched the dot closely. "Yes!" The younger man raced to the touch pad next to the science station.

Hikaru took a relieved breath; maybe after all he could get them out of this. "Uhura, please stand by to hail the other ship." He stood next to Pavel.

"Aye, sir. Star Fleet Command requests to be kept updated." Nyota turned to face the pair.

Hikaru nodded. "Just as soon as we have something to report, send the message." Pavel had already written on half the pad, his hand flying scribbling out the advanced mathematics symbols. Some of it he understood, but most of it was chicken scratch. He turned back to watch the dot bounce. There was something oddly familiar in its pattern. Surely it would be a simple equation for Pavel to crack.

"Uhura alert the transporter room to keep a lock on our three officers. As soon as we have forced them to lower their shields, they need to beam them back. Also have Engineering have the engine ready for warp speed at my command." His mind was moving to cover all the bases, not stopping long enough to consult his confidence. Bones could see his hesitancy fading, his clam exterior beginning to seep and freeze over his inner turmoil.

Nyota nodded her understanding, patching through to relay the message to the departments requested.

"McKenna, our escape course should be laid in, we are to make the jump to warp as soon as we have confirmed all our crew is back on board." His own voice was an echo of Jim Kirk's orders, full of self-assurance, without a no-win scenario in sight. "I want all phasers and torpedoes locked on that ship ready to fire at my command." The pilot silently obeyed the orders.

Hikaru chewed his bottom lip. "Pavel, what have you got?" His eyes kept staring at the yellow dot. The pattern was so common, but he couldn't quite place what it was.

Pavel's grunt of reply tore his eyes away from the screen. "I don't know yet, Hikaru. Some how it fits into none of the normal equations, no patterns I hawe seen before on defense rotations." Pavel ran a hand through his unruly curls.

Hikaru fought the urge to punch the pad. "Computer time remaining." He requested through his clenched teeth. _"Sixteen minutes, forty seconds." _Hikaru swore under his breath, they had wasted ten minutes.

All eyes watched him as he stalked towards the view screen. Bones could see the tension in his back, his hands clenched at his sides. The hopes of the entire ship were resting their heavy weight on the man's shoulders. With a quick glance to Pavel, Bones strode over to stand next to him. "Is this a pattern you know, Hikaru?" His voice was soft, like a parent trying to coax the truth from an inconsolable toddler.

Hikaru nodded. "I know this pattern, something about it is so familiar to me. It feels like I have known this my entire life." He growled with frustration. "And of course I can't figure it out." He squeezed his eyes shut, his head still bouncing in time with the dot.

Bones tried to remember all the psychology classes he was forced to attend and subconscious triggers. "Perhaps, it's a song, a dance or something like that?" Bones wanted to help, but they were searching for a needle in a haystack.

Hikaru's eyes flew open. "I have it!" He ran over to where Pavel was standing and punched into bring up an extremely old man who was wheedling some kind of weapon. He took the pattern of the tips of the weapon and over lapped it with the bouncing weakness. "It is a long kata for the katana." He beamed at Bones. "Pavel can you upload this into the weapon trajectory?" He raced over to stand next to Jim's chair.

Pavel was uploading the information. "Yes." The Russian was talking to himself as he uploaded the information. "Complete." He streaked across the bridge to take his seat.

Hikaru sat down in Jim's chair breathing heavily. "McKenna lock weapons and fire at will. Bring down those shields." Hikaru turned to Nyota. "Report to Engineering and Transporter Room to stand-by." Nyota nodded.

"Phasers are locked and firing, sir." McKenna reported as their red blasts over-lapped the yellow dot. "Shields are down to 20%."

"Fire." There was no hesitancy in Hikaru's voice.

"Aye." McKinna fired twice more to the shields and twice to the engines. "Shields are down, engines are offline." McKinna was uploading their escape route.

"Uhura, relay the order now. And I want confirmation." Hikaru stood up.

"Transporter room, engage now." Uhura was ordering the beam before Hikaru had a chance to finish his order. "They have them sir." She smiled happily at the Acting Captain.

"McKenna, get us the hell away from here." Hikaru yelled over his shoulder as he and Bones ran to the transporter room.

Bones could see the pride that shown in Hikaru's eyes. The younger man had finally won the self-confidence he deserved all along. Bones patted the younger man's shoulders as the transporter room's door opened to show three very relieved Star Fleet Officers. With dignity complimentary of a Command Officer, Hikaru smiled and nodded in welcome. "I am glad to have you back on board, Captain, Commander, Lieutenant Commander." Hikaru stood with his shoulders square and his head held higher than Bones had ever seen it.

Jim smiled. "We never doubted you, Hikaru, you are the best." Those words completely evaporated whatever doubts Hikaru had left. Bones could see the shadows in his eyes retreat, never to return. He would no longer have the need to hide behind his mask, he now was the man he appeared.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**I made up the kata with the katana part, hope it's believable.**

**Is it worth going on? Please hit the review button and tell me what you think! Reviewers get some cyber loving from Hot!Hikaru or Sexy!Bones or Pouty!Pavel**


	3. Scotty

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thank you to Ragdoll, T'Slash, Miss Fenway, Red Button and Rouge Angel for your reviews!**

**This chapter will be a little more direct than the last two. The idea got in my head and would NOT leave me alone.**

**Scotty**

If there was anyone in the universe that loved the Enterprise more than Jim Kirk, it was Chief Engineer Montgomery "Scotty" Scot. Scotty never sought out company beyond his second in command Keesner and the bowels of the ship. It was rumored that the man worked around the clock because he did not want to hand off his 'baby' to someone else. However Jim and Bones made damn sure that the man did get rest, although six hours seemed to be the maximum amount of time they could keep him away from his post. Scotty cooed to her while they worked on her engine, talked to her while he lay in her Jeffries tubes, and sang to her while he upgraded her equipment. Even the Admiralty knew if they had plans for the Enterprise, they would have to be approved by Scotty first.

Bones could understand the man's approach on life. Why bother with human contact when you could spend your time with something much less complicated? (Of course Bones chosen profession was complied of human contact, usually in the worse moments of said human's life, but he overlooked that for the most part. Someone who was hurt was not going to whine about how they hadn't gotten 'any' this week.) Scotty's ship was perfection; he would challenge anyone who dared to say differently. He could talk for hours about every single bolt on her frame.

Slowly, Bones began to notice the deeper traits of Scotty's personality. Other than Spock, and most times Nyota still drug the Vulcan along, he was the only Command Officer who didn't eat with them in the mess for meals. He was never present at their evening 'camp fires' as Jim called them. When he had first been assigned to the ship, he would some times visit them in their various departments, but the longer he stayed on board, the less he was caught away from his station. In fact, the only time Bones had seen him out of Engineering lately is when he was in Med Bay being treated. He did not interact with the rest of the crew, not even his own staff any more. He would speak when spoken too, but offered no further words except what had been asked of him. Scotty was always standing back from the rest of the crew, Keesner the only constant in his life, other than his ship.

Bones closed Scotty's chart and rubbed his hands over his face. Today Scotty was scheduled for his annual physical and psych work-up. This was not a conversation that Bones was looking forward to having. Scotty was showing signs of isolationism. He had been stranded on Delta Vega for so long, with only Keesner for company, he had built shields around himself to distance himself from the rest of the universe. There had been many works published about this phenomenon, and it was a widely accepted diagnosis especially among space-dwelling Humans. Scotty should have been re-introduced to the populace slowly. Well, Jim Kirk had screwed that up. Bones now had the unfortunate task of bringing Scotty back into the culture of a ship that already surrounded him.

The door chimed Scotty's arrival. "Enter." Bones tried to make his voice sound less gruff than normal. He needed to be open and friendly for this to work – Scotty was screwed.

Scotty quickly entered the room, nodding in Bones' direction, because he did not look up at the man, and quickly took his seat. "I am sorry I am late, Dr. McCoy." Scotty looked at the doctor briefly before his eyes began darting around the room.

Bones laughed, the signs had been in front of him all along. He didn't understand why it had taken him so long to figure it out, what a great ship's physician he was turning out to be. "That's alright." He brought up Scotty's file on his PADD once more. "Nurse Chapel has already completed the physical part of your annual check-up. Now I have to talk with you about your psych eval." Bones let out a sigh.

Scotty squirmed in his chair. "Is there a problem?" He asked slowly, because he already knew there was something wrong with his head. Ever since he got off that damn ice block, he didn't like to be around people.

Bones nodded, concern washing over his features. "Scotty, we both know there are problems." His voice barely above a whisper. Scotty nodded. "It's called Isolationism, and it happens to a lot of people. You should have been reintroduced to normal society slowly, but there was not time for that during the attack." Bones was afraid how Scotty would take the news.

Scotty sighed with relief. "You mean I'm not crazy?" He laughed as Bones nodded. "That is the best news I've heard in quite a while, Doctor." He visibly relaxed.

Bones smiled. "I never said you weren't crazy." Both men chuckled. "There are a few things we can do to help you." Scotty sat up and paid attention. "First off, Scotty you must understand that me and the rest of the Command crew are here for you. We have your best intentions at heart and would do anything to help you." Scotty nodded. "You have isolated yourself down in Engineering for quite some time. I want you to start coming to the weekly gatherings in Jim's quarters. It will be a small, controlled environment. This will be our first step in your rehabilitation." Bones really didn't want to have to make it an order.

Scotty gulped. "Ok." He meekly responded. Running a hand through his thinning hair, he continued. "Do you think they know?" Embarrassment tinted the Scot's cheeks.

Bones couldn't suppress the sigh. "I don't think they know. But Scotty, even if they did this is nothing to be ashamed of. You can't help what has happened to you." Bones stood from his chair and came to lean on the front of his desk even with Scotty. "All those long months you were practically abandoned on that Planet all alone, not even knowing when your next supply ship would make its stop, had to be hard on you. You have done remarkably well given these circumstances." Bones stood and patted the other man on the shoulder.

Trying not to flinch from the unexpected contact, Scotty forced a smile. "Thanks. How long do you think it will take?" His eyes once more darting around the room.

The physician removed his hand and stepped several paces from the Scot. "It's different from person to person. I think that now you know what is going on that we might be able to over-come this faster. Usually the steps for rehabilitating someone take only a few weeks, but there have been cases to take up to several months. It all depends on the factors involved. I think we have a better chance at moving forward quicker because there was no trauma and you already know most everyone you will be coming into contact with." Bones looked over Scotty's face, searching for anything he might be hiding.

The shorter man bit his bottom lip. "I want to be normal again." His voice was heartbreaking.

Bones cocked his head to one side. "We are going to help you, but Scotty if for some reason you feel this way again you have to come to me so we can talk about it, ok?" Scotty nodded feverously in agreement. "Come on, Scotty, we are already late for our first date." He chuckled as he led the way out of his office.

Scotty let out a deep breath and followed the doctor. He would be brave. These other officers were close to him, they were his friends. He should not be panting and sweating at the mere thought of having to be in close quarters with them. He took several calming breaths as they made their way to the Captain's quarters. Avoiding Bones' eyes because he was afraid of the pity he might find, Scotty tried to relax. Scotty was his father's son; he would not show weakness in the face of adversary, even if this foe was a mental condition.

The party was in full swing when the two arrived. Jim had answered the door quickly and ushered them in with genuine warmth. If anyone thought Scotty showing up suddenly out of the blue was strange, no one let it show. "Well, I'm glad you two could finally make it, dinner was starting to get cold." Jim smiled as he led the last to arrive towards the table. They all sat down and began piling their plates with the meal that Pavel had selected for the evening.

Pavel was enthusiastically explaining about his selection. "Zese are meatballs like my Mama used to make, only zey are not az good because zey are replicated." He frowned slightly before moving on. "And for dessert I hawe got chocolate cake!" He bounced happily smiling around the room.

Bones laughed as he nudged Scotty. "Chocolate cake and Spock ought to be a _great_ combination." He winked as he filled his own plate encouraging Scotty to do the same. All but Spock laughed at his joke. The tension in Scotty seemed to drain now that he knew this was an informal, relaxed setting.

Nyota, with her charming smile, was the first to speak to Scotty. "I have heard tale that your trans-warp beaming has been quite a hit with Command, Scotty." She daintily ate her meatballs.

Scotty had been shoveling in his food until she had spoken up, well specifically when she had said 'trans-warp beaming'. He wiped his mouth, swallowed his bite, sat up a mite bit straighter and replied. "Yes, Nyota, they are quite enamored with me equation." He glanced quickly at Jim before continuing on. "They have tested it several times, finding it to be sound. Even Admiral Archer has forgiven me." The entire room erupted with laughter and applause.

Jim lifted his glass in a toast. "To the greatest Engineer in the Fleet, we would not be the Enterprise without Scotty and to the damn beagle!" The rest of the company lifted their glasses with an echo of 'here, here'.

Scotty took a long swig of his wine. Bones could see his shoulders relax. Sitting down his glass with his blush having spread across his cheeks once more, he responded. "I must say that I'm very proud to serve on the Enterprise with such a great group of people." He took time to meet each of his fellow officer's eyes, finally turning to Bones.

Bones could see that the hazel depths were no longer haunted and full of avoidance. Good food, great friends and laughter seemed to bring out the best in everyone, knotting the ties that bind tighter. Scotty would have no problems accepting any further invitations to dinner. And if he slipped along the way, there were six others who would hoist him back up.

Scotty laughed. "Let me have some more of this! I think next week we should have some sandwiches!" He piled more food on his plate. Bones just sat back and watched the scene delighted.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are such exquisite things; I'd love to hear from you **


	4. Nyota

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thanks so much to Chapter 3 reviewers T'Slash, Red Button, Miss Fenway, Ragdoll, Lorientmnt and Aashlee!**

**A/N: I have taken much liberty with Nyota's childhood. All I have ever heard about her past in canon is that she is from the United States of Africa and speaks Swahili, so I've added the re-boot Kelvin disaster to her past for this purpose. **

**I boldly present ~ Nyota**

The modern day embodiment of the ancient female warriors known as the Amazons was Lieutenant Commander Nyota Uhura. One look from the Chief Communications Officer sent grown men scampering away in fear. Her respect is earned, her time valuable and her wrath mighty. Not even Jim Kirk wished to evoke her fury. She was a force of nature, an impenetrable brick wall and she was known through-out the Fleet. Her head held high as if daring someone to cross her, her pony tail whipping behind her on some unseen breeze and her eyes constantly scanning the scenes around her.

Although Nyota and the ship's physician had an amicable relationship, she was never the one to seek out his company unless she needed something, and only if she needed it really bad. It had nothing to do with Bones' gruff attitude or sharp tongue though; it was because he saw the real Nyota. The Nyota she thought she had hidden deep down inside her. No words had ever been exchanged on the matter, but she could see the knowledge in his eyes, the words in her medical files not quite mocking her from his gaze but reflecting back at her none the less. She knew he would never shatter the confidentiality between patient and physician, but just the thought of him knowing the truth tortured her. Around Bones she became the childhood Ny from all those years ago.

Jim Kirk was not the only one whose life had been altered by the Narada attack. In fact most everyone alive today, including Pavel, Hikaru and Scotty, had been affected. Nyota was no different. Her father had been the first in her family to join Star Fleet. He was ending his five year mission, was on his way to retirement when the Kelvin was attacked. In a way, Kirk and Nyota had more in common than they chose to realize or acknowledge but neither was going to talk about such a grim subject. Although, Nyota's mother was not as grief stricken as Wynona Kirk had been so she was not as much of a basket case as Jim, but Nyota had still grown up without a father. Her accomplishments now could not repair her broken heart or ease the pain of only having one parent's love. Bones McCoy was the only one aboard who could see her grief and despair under her rough edge.

Bones was eating his lunch next to Scotty and across from Jim in the mess. The banter at the table was light, but mostly they ate in companionable silence each lost in their own thoughts. Pavel Chekov had taken his seat next to Jim with Hikaru Sulu right behind him. "Zere iz an avful rumor going around zat Spock has broken up with Nyota." Pavel's voice was low, but his wide eyes were locked with Bones' narrow stare.

Bones nearly choked on his bite. "Are you sure?" He wiped his mouth, pushing his plate aside.

Pavel nodded. "Nyota has not been seen out of her room today." He shared a concerned look with Hikaru.

Jumping up, Bones nodded to the group. "I'm going to check on her." He didn't wait for a reply before he strode out of the room. Scotty, Hikaru and Pavel exchanged glances while Jim just shrugged reaching for the fruit still left on Bones' plate.

B ones might not be a psychiatrist by trade, but he was getting damn efficient at mental evaluations from all the experience he gained with this crew. He's feet carried him to Nyota's quarters, which were just a few doors down from his, as his mind began to draw possible conclusions. Bones knew that Nyota had constantly had a boyfriend throughout their days at the Academy. It was a defense mechanism. No doubt she would take the news of this break-up bad. Bones ran a hand through his hair and pushed the buzzer for entrance. He was not going to be the one she wanted to see at her door, but he had to do something, he had to convince her she was above all this – no matter her past.

It took several times, but finally Nyota answered the door. Her quarters were dark, her usual impeccable clothes had been traded for some sweatpants and a tee-shirt that were several sizes too big. "Can I help you, Dr. McCoy?" Her voice was ice.

Not one to be deterred easily, Bones sighed. "Yeah you can, but first will you let me in?" He kept his voice neutral. He was going to strangle that pointy-eared bastard. Spock had no doubt given her some 'logical' explanation, not taking into consideration her 'illogical' human emotions.

Nyota moved aside and Bones wasted no time in entering before she changed her mind. Once the door had shut, blocking the bright light from the hall, she relaxed against the metal structure. "I've have let you in, so now you can tell me why the house-call?" She crossed her arms refusing to let him see how far she had fallen.

Bones had to admire her courage and will-power. He slowly sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside him. "Come sit by me, Ny, I'm not your enemy." His voice was soft and reassuring to the woman. She did his bidding, but sat just out of his reach. "I have heard what happened with you and Spock." He raised an eyebrow, she merely shrugged. "I wanted to see if you were alright." He leaned back into the cushions. If he was going to get her to talk, he was going to have to get her to relax first.

Lifting her chin in defiance, she eyed him. "I am well, thank you for checking on me." Her eyes were stony in the dim lighting. If Bones didn't know any better, he would have thought some of Spock's emotionless attitude had rubbed off on the woman.

Pursing his lips, he changed tactics. Nyota was a straight-to-the-point kind of person, so he was going to just let it all out. "Listen, I am not going to sit here and beat around the bush. You might be able to pull off this crap with everyone else, but I know, Nyota, I know the truth." While passionate, his voice was still low. "You are hurting, a blind man can see that. But I know why you are hurting and I am probably the only person on this damn ship that knows the truth. You aren't crying over Spock, because hell, Nyota you didn't love him. You are crying because you once again lost another male in your life." He reached out and took her hand.

Nyota looked up at him, trails down her cheeks from tears she had shed already. All the fight had drained right out of her with his words. "I just can't hide anything from you, can I?" Her voice cracked and fresh tears welled up in her eyes. She clutched his hand tight.

Bones shook his head. "No, you can't and you shouldn't even try. I'm your friend, Ny, I would do anything I could for you, deep down you know that." He moved closer and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. She offered no resistance, leaning into his warmth. "Your father died just after you were born, you never met him. You have tried to compensate for his loss with the older men you date, especially when you chose to date your older _professor_. You are trying to use them to make yourself feel worth-while, loved." There was no accusation in his tone, merely fact.

Nyota begrudgingly nodded. "I don't mean too. I have had a boyfriend constantly since I was thirteen. I thought that if I had someone who liked me that it wouldn't matter I never knew my father, that I would be someone worth while. I knew that Spock and I wouldn't last, I shouldn't be acting like this!" She shook her head quickly from side to side.

Pulling her head to his chest, he held the young woman. "I know, Ny, I know." He held her tight and let her cry. He knew this was the first time she had ever allowed herself time to properly grieve, because how does one grieve for a man they had never met? Why should a child who never knew their father miss him? This was not about Spock, she was not angry at him. She was angry and upset with herself, with the universe.

When all her tears were spent, she pulled away wiping her face. "I feel so much better, Len, thanks." She gave him a watery smile.

Once his eyes had inspected her thoroughly, he nodded in agreement. "You are an intelligent, beautiful, wonderful woman. No man could ever add or take away from your true value." He framed her face in his hands.

She wrapped her small hands around his wrists. "Thank you so much." Two tears trailed down her beautiful face.

Bones gave her a rare smile and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I know that I am not your father, but it seems I have taken the crew of the Enterprise to raise. I feel as if you, Pavel, Hikaru and Jim are my own children just like Joanna. So, if ever you have a need to talk about something or need someone to lean on, you come to me, ok? Don't go looking for some guy who doesn't deserve you." His emerald eyes locked on her brown.

Warmth erupted in her chest and she pulled Bones into a hug. "I've never had a friend like you." She whispered sweetly.

Securing his arms around her, he chuckled. "There is only one Bones around, because the universe ain't big enough for two." He squeezed once more before letting her go.

Locking her eyes on her hands, she continued to expel her demons; she needed all her shame in the open. "I can't believe I have wasted so much time in my youth chasing after some warm-bodied comfort to escape a ghost. Of course they never stayed around long, because I do have standards and I don't just go jumping into bed with someone. But still, how foolish is it for someone like me to have a 'daddy complex'?" She scoffed.

Bones carefully chose his reply. "There is nothing foolish with having unresolved grief for your father. It is completely understandable. I only wish that you might have sought guidance earlier. But you must know that jumping from one boyfriend to the next is unhealthy. You can't hang yourself worth on having a partner." He took both her hands in his. "You are Nyota Uhura, Chief Communications Officer of the Enterprise, the best in the whole Fleet. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever encountered. You have a kind heart and friends who love you deeply. You did all this on your own." He let his words seep in before continuing. "As your friend and physician, I want you to take some time off from dating. If you get lonely I'm sure there are several people around here that would jump at the chance to spend the evening with you – just as friends. Ok?" He lifted her chin up so he could see the emotions in her chocolate orbs.

Squaring her shoulders, lifting her head high and straightening to full height, she nodded. "Compared to dealing with all the crazy situations we encounter daily, this should be a breeze." She flashed him her signature make-you-go-weak-in-the-knees smile.

Bones could see the shattered little girl behind that smile repairing herself. Never again would Nyota keep a boyfriend just to have him around. This was the new and improved vixen, the Enterprise had best look out.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**This one is off on a tangent like Scotty's. I hope you liked it. It's probably my most least-believable, but it is based on some real-life people who kind of went thru the same thing. Strong woman with men issues…**

**This also might could be for all those people who thought 'WTF?!' when they saw Spock and Nyota as a couple. Or that might just be me **

**Please review!**

**Up next, Spock. And I promise it will be better.**


	5. Spock

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Thanks for all the supporting reviews for the last chapter. **** This one is the longest thus far.**

**This is a new twist on an old take**

**Spock**

It would seem highly illogical and utterly useless for a human to even speculate on the intricate thought pattern of a Vulcan. A society so dependant upon their rich emotions would have little basis for comparison to a society that had banned all emotional display. Vulcans had kept only logic in an effort to stave off the threat they posed to themselves. Commander Spock knew this better than any other, because the currents he fought within himself were stronger than other Vulcans due to his human heritage. The crew of the Enterprise accepted this, allotted him wide personal space and bothered him not with idle human daily interactions. Spock was allowed to be himself with only a handful of close confidants daring to bridge the gap between the two societies.

It was widely accepted knowledge in other species that Vulcans _had_ feelings, they just been conditioned to repress them starting in infancy. No amount of logic or meditation could take away part of someone's soul. So, there would always be a stoic Vulcan mask schooled over Spock's features. He told himself he did not love Nyota Uhura, nor did he feel companionship for Jim Kirk and he absolutely did not find Leonard McCoy's company soothing. The very idea was blasphemy. Of course, that did not stop him from seeking out his human crew and spending time in their presence. It was logical to observe the different types of interactions the crew shared.

The Vulcan had hoped that severing his relationship with Nyota would help to alleviate some of the discomfort he was beginning to experience. However, once she had begun to cry, the remorse he felt was staggering. He had not meant to allow her so much attachment, he had not intentionally broken her heart. Leaving her with his own guilt weighing heavily upon him, his mental shields were crumbling. Suddenly it was as if a great door had been opened and he began to see the emotions his shipmates held back, too. He could see the subtle changes in each person as they dealt with each curve the universe threw their way. These humans he worked alongside every day fought internal battles just as he had done all his life. But the most alarming reaction was his development of a _personality_. He began to find poetry romantic, jokes funny and off-days relaxing. Though he kept these tucked away, in the back of his mind.

After several rough Away Missions, the Enterprise was currently heading towards New Vulcan. Bones was in charge of the medical supplies, because he was the only physician the Vulcan elders trusted. It was an honor and it was a headache. During this shipment, he and Spock had been forced to work closer together than normal. It had been several weeks since he and Nyota had gone their separate ways, and it appeared that as Nyota soared once more, Spock was declining further than ever, withdrawing more and more from the general populace and seeking out his company more often. At first he had been hesitant, but after Nyota's insistence that Bones encourage a friendship with Spock, he had found the insufferable Vulcan to be a kindred spirit. Of course they kept this new arrangement from Jim, that damn man would taunt them until they died.

Bones watched the Vulcan as he ran yet another test on the fertility drug they had been testing. His face was a light shade of green, dark circles had formed under his eyes, his hands shook with the tiniest of tremors. Bones gulped, this might be Pon Far. And if it was Pon Far, had Spock decided to take Bones as a mate? That was ridiculous, Jim was so much more attractive. "Spock, are you alright?" Bones stepped closer.

Trying not to show his surprise, Spock turned raising an eyebrow. "I am quite well, Doctor." The look on his face told Bones to go no further.

Of course, Bones was the best friend to Jim Kirk, so if there was a button to be pushed, especially on Spock, Bones was going to do it. "Oh, really? Because you look like hell." He crossed his arms as Spock turned fully around to face him. "So why don't you cut the crap and tell me what's going on, Commander." He lifted his eyebrow. Spock and he seemed to be having an eyebrow war of late, and this was a battle Bones was going to win.

Spock could see the cold determination in Bones' glare. He let out a small puff of air, which the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh. Truly he should have found comfort in a less meticulous human. "I have not been able to meditate properly during the last several weeks. These last missions have been particularly draining on my reserves. My routine has been disrupted, nothing more." It was not a complete lie; he just omitted the rest of the truth. Silently he pleaded for McCoy to drop the subject; his mental walls would crumble with far less pressure than normal.

Bones, knowing that the Vulcan needed to relax, pushed the limit because once you blow your top you deflate like a balloon and sleep like a baby. "Are you telling me the high and mighty Vulcan Commander is having trouble sleeping so it has reduced him to a walking zombie I see before me? Are you so weak?" He stepped closer, challenge gleaming in his green eyes. He had learned a few things during their time together, and one happened to be that Vulcan's had a sense of pride larger than the Solar System.

Spock had two choices, he could continue to fight against himself or, in the presence of one of his closest friends, he could let go. Fighting to hold his composure, his eyebrow inched higher. "If this is an attempt to illicit an emotion response, you have failed." He turned to pick up his PADD before facing McCoy once more. "I will be in my quarters should you need me." He nodded once and strode from the room.

Bones folded his arms over his chest, Spock had been clutching his PADD so tight his knuckles were white. He had chosen to run away from the taunts than face them down. Spock was defiantly hiding something. Before he had time to think about how stupid this plan was, Bones rushed into his office. In his locked cabinet was a bottle of Godiva Liquor. It had been a gift from his ex-father-in-law after the Narada incident. There was no better use for the expensive alcohol than to let his best friend relax. The end result might be worth writing home about.

Spock had been in his quarters exactly 2.4 minutes when his door chimed announcing a visitor. While he had no desire to entertain this evening, he was the Commander so he needed to be 'approachable' to the crew. Taking several deep breaths, the Vulcan clad only in his blacks, feet bare, opened the door finding a mischievous looking Bones McCoy. "Doctor McCoy." He made no move to allow the other man inside his quarters.

Bones smirked. "Spock, where are your manners? Aren't you going to invite me in?" He kept the bottle hidden behind his back.

For a brief second, Spock looked like a cat stuck in a tree, but he recovered and silently moved aside. There would most likely, 45% probability, that Dr. McCoy would have a logical reason for following him from Med Bay. He watched as the shorter man sat on his couch. "Is there something I can help you with?" No there was no annoyance in his tone.

Bones clicked his tongue. "Now, now, we are friends. I should be able to come and just enjoy your company. We've been getting along so well over the last few weeks, don't blow it now over some mild hissy fit." He chuckled a few times; the Vulcan's eyes never left his with his lips pressed in a thin line. "Actually, I have a drink that I would like you to sample with me. Let's celebrate the perfecting of the fertility treatment." He pulled the bottle from behind his back.

Spock's eyes widened three millimeters in surprise, but he quickly recovered. "The treatment has yet to be perfected." He swallowed twice. Surely McCoy knew that Vulcans were extremely susceptible to chocolate.

For a plan that was formed on the run, Bones had to admit it was working extremely well. He had wanted just to get Spock to relax, but if his reaction was anything to judge the end result by, Bones had him right where he wanted him. "Oh, come on, don't spoil the fun! Just a few drinks between friends to help us relax after these awful few weeks. I won't tell a soul that the rigid Vulcan got a little tipsy. You have my word." Bones had been opening the bottle while he spoke. "Now, be a dear and get me two glasses." Mocking his Mama, he batted his eyelashes.

The logical reaction would have been to ask McCoy to leave and meditate on his lack of self-control. However, Spock made his way to the replicator getting the two glasses McCoy had requested while trying to justify his response in his head. It had been a very hard few months; he deserved to have the quiet time with one of his most trusted companions. Dr. McCoy was a physician, what ever was said between them would be kept between them, he rationalized. This could be used as a chance to purge himself of his predicament without compromising his culture, technically. Still deep in thoughts, he handed McCoy the glasses and accepted a full on in return.

Bones watched in silent amusement as Spock took several sips of the chocolate liquor before realization dawned on his features. His wide-eyes, already bright, quickly found Bones'. "I must say, Spock, this is the best liquor I have had in quite some time." Bones acted like he didn't notice the green blush on his friend's face.

Spock nodded, taking an appreciative sip. "There is only one way it could be better." A small smirk curled the ends of the Commander's mouth. He sank into the couch beside Bones.

Bones was intrigued and Spock was drunk. He could not imagine how fast Spock's metabolism must be for him to get drunk so quickly. "How's that?" Bones kept his eyes glued to the other man.

Taking a large gulp, draining the glass, Spock sighed contentedly. "It needs one of those umbrellas. That would make it so much better." Spock let out one barely recognizable laugh.

Trying to mask his astonishment, Bones refilled the pro-offered glass. Spock had been reverted to childhood, or maybe just a child's sense of humor. "Is that so?" He sipped his own still full glass.

Spock nodded. "I find that he chocolate has loosened by tongue. I do not feel as weighted by my sorrows." He gulped down half the glass. "I _feel_ extremely guilty for Nyota's pain at the severance of our relationship and for Pavel who thinks he killed my mother. I _feel_ friendship for you and Jim. And it makes me ashamed." Spock's words were as innocent as a child's when seeing the world for the first time. His sad brown eyes feel upon the floor.

Bones could hardly imagine how hard it must be to leave behind your dying culture and join a polar opposite society from your own, traipsing through the galaxy. It had to be painfully isolating. Moving closer, Bones wrapped an arm around Spock's shoulder. "Spock, you are half-human, so you can't be completely void of your emotions. It's ok; we don't think any less of you for them." His words were soft. "In fact, humans are known to love a compassionate man." Bones tried to lighten the mood.

Spock half-smiled again. "Really?" His voice was filled with so much hope it nearly broke Bones' heart.

Laughing, Bones replied. "Of course. So who is the lucky filly that's caught your eye?" He topped off their glasses and relaxed into the cushions.

Swallowing his large sip, Spock sighed. "It is not a filly. It is a stallion." He giggled. "He is so handsome, but I do not believe that he will ever return my feelings." Still more sips followed that declaration. "Most Vulcans do not dream, but I do and I dream about him. He makes me feel less like a 'freak of nature' and more like a worth while person. When I am with him my worries are lessened, my heartache dulls and my pain soothes. He is the light I yearn for in my darkness." He sighed heavily.

Bones attempted to keep his mouth shut. A drunken Spock equaled a love-sick teenage girl. Why the hell hadn't he done this earlier? "Well, Spock, let me tell you a little secret to help with your woe. Nyota is much better now, she has healed nicely and now understands you were not meant to be together. Pavel doesn't blame himself as often for what happened on that horrible day. And as for being ashamed to be Jim's friend, I completely understand." He so wanted to touch on the little love speech, but he needed to get a point across first. He squeezed the Vulcan tighter. "You are who you are, a child of two worlds and the crew on this ship love you for who you are. We don't care about your past, we only care about your future, your future here with us." He stared deep into those coffee orbs, letting the truth of his words sink in.

Spock nodded. His eyes were no longer so glazed over, his buzz was fading. "Thank you, McCoy." His voice was no longer slurred and Bones knew that he, the sober Spock, had truly taken his words to heart.

Bones squeezed his shoulders once more before letting go. "You want some more?" He held up the half gone bottle.

Spock lifted an eyebrow. "I do not believe I require any further chocolate. I feel less burdened than earlier this evening already, less than I have in several weeks now. It appears that I was emotionally compromised after Nyota's reaction to the severance of the relationship between us. Your unorthodox treatment was 'just what the doctor ordered'." He cleared his throat getting up to dispose of his glass.

Bones nodded, appreciating his words. "Well, I can just put the rest of this away to celebrate when you have snagged that stallion." He winked at the surprised look Spock shot him.

Composing himself, Spock clasped his hands behind his back. "Doctor, I would like to request that any of the conversation between us tonight is not repeated." The tiny bubble of panic rising in his chest was pushed aside, had the situation not been so urgent Spock would have taken the time to appreciate how much more in control of himself he was, but he was to attuned to the doctor's words.

A glimmer of mischievousness once more danced in those emerald depths. "The words that have passed between us tonight are only between you and I. There will be no need to repeat them unless you once more beat yourself up and return to the completely useless dump you have just escaped. Do I make myself clear?" His CMO authority had finally gone to his head.

Spock nodded. "That is an agreeable arrangement." All traces of inebriation had evaporated from his demeanor.

Bones chuckled, slowly standing up off the couch. "Good, because we all love you Spock." He didn't bother to turn around to see his face, Bones knew Spock was pleased with his statement. Because this Vulcan was merely a child underneath all his stoic mask and withdrawn composure, so he would be yet another Bones kept under his watch.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**So, this didn't quite turn out like I expected but its pretty good all the same (if I do say so myself). I am beginning to think I should have named this Daddy McCoy lol!**

**^^ to you if you know who the 'stallion' is!**

**I was thinking of doing Christine Chapel before I moved on to Kirk, any ideas?**

**Reviewers are the hottest Lieutenants aboard the USS Enterprise, so let me know what ya think!**


	6. Christine

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**I'm sending this out especially for RedButton, T'Slash, Ragdoll and Meg!**

**This chapter is a twist, but then again this is the **_**new**_** Christine Chapel, and my homegirl don't take 'tude off no one ****I hate the way she was portrayed in the TOS... but enough preaching, on to business!**

**Christine**

If anyone knew how fast life could change directions it was Christine Chapel. Chapel had abandoned a career in bio-research for a position in Starfleet, in the hopes that a deep-space assignment would one day reunite her with her fiancé Dr. Roger Korby, a renowned scientist. Then, four years later, the Narada incident turned her world upside down. Sweet little Christy had turned into hard-nosed Chapel. As the saying went, she grew up fast that day. Her fiancé had abandoned her and just surviving the day had become a challenge. Focus shifted.

As Lead Charge Nurse for the Med Bay, she was required to be on call as much as the CMO. She poured herself into her work. Time meant saving lives, and it should not be wasted pining over loves from long ago. In all practicality, she and Bones were like an old married couple. They didn't have sex, they argued, they needed each other and they were always together. And it worked for them. She was calm, cool and collected; he was grouchy, hot-tempered and focused. She knew what he needed before he asked, handed it as he stretched out his palm and pressed the drug into the hypo before he had verbally made his diagnosis. They were just as good of a team as Jim and Spock. Hands down, Christine was the best damn nurse in the Fleet but only because she was along side Leonard McCoy. At least that was her take on it.

Bones glanced over at his Charge Nurse out of the corner of his eye. She appeared, as usual, completely in control of the situation. Chaos all around and she was the calm center of the storm. They had been attacked by a rogue Klingon ship. Bones was pretty sure that Jim was winning the battle, but causalities and wounded were filling up Med Bay fast. The other nurses were attending to the bleeding, but Chapel was dealing with the worst situation of all. Ensign Bales was in labor, only she was just twenty-one weeks gestation. Sending up a silent prayer, Bones moved to take care of the more seriously wounded.

Christine knew Bones had been looking at her. Her skin tingled when he glanced her way. It would have been pointless for the physician to come to her aid, there were men dying all around her. This woman, while she needed expert medical care, was not the highest acuity. She was only 50% effaced and 2 centimeters dilated. "Danielle, I am going to give you some medicines to help stop the contractions, ok?" The girl nodded. "I want you to relax. The more stressed you are, the more stressed your baby is." She kept her voice soothing, but her hands shook slightly as she pressed the hypo to the Ensign's neck. "I need to go help Dr. McCoy with some of the wounded. Just call for me if you need me." She wiped the sweat-soaked hair off Danielle's forehead. Bravely, the young Ensign nodded.

Squaring her shoulders, Christine exited the small bay heading in the direction Bones had taken. Praying the medicine would stop the premature arrival of Danielle's baby, she took a deep breath before jumping into the middle of the bloody wounds. Keeping her mind on her task, she tuned out the rest of the room, some where between the broken arm and the burned leg, the ship stopped shaking and after her third concussion, an 'all clear' was called. When fresh-faced younger woman came to relieve her, she finally searched for the chronometer. It had been five hours.

As she crossed the open floor, she caught Bones' eye. Understanding etched across his features as they both headed towards Danielle's room. Bones took the spot towards the head of the bed, as Christine position her stool between her legs. "I need to check her again." She snapped on her gloves, looped on her mask and spread out her gown.

Bones nodded once, turning to the girl. "Danielle, Chapel and I need to check you to see how everything is going ok?" He soothed the wet hair from her eyes.

When Danielle didn't respond after several more shakes and louder exclamations, Bones and Christine shared a glance before quickly setting to work. Bones shook her harder, scanning the monitors above the bed. Christine lifted the covers, trying to asses the fetus' status. Her gloved hand came away bloody. "Bones." She gasped.

Bones re-checked her vitals. "She is stable, but we must deliver her now. Check the fetal position, I'm going to check the heart beat." He fumbled for the tricorder.

Regaining her composure, Christine did as she had been ordered. "She is 100% effaced and dilated. Bones, the baby is crowning now." Panic jumped into her chest from its long time hiding place.

The physician nodded. "He has a heartbeat." He sighed.

Of all the things Nurse Chapel had done in her career, delivering a baby was not one of them. "That is all well and good, Bones, but the baby is coming now and I have not delivered a human baby before. Would you like to get down here and help me?" Her voice was shrill.

Bones came to stand beside her, positioning the unconscious woman's legs. "Christine, you are dressed out. You will deliver this child." His voice was stern. Never before had he seen her falter, he was not about to let his best damn nurse fall apart on him now.

Snapping to herself, Christine began to assist the child further down the birth canal, making sure he was face down. Bones had known exactly what she needed to keep her focused. "Fine, but get the birthing tray. You, Dr. McCoy, are cutting the umbilical cord." She huffed. Her task was painfully delicate. Her mind racing with worry for Danielle, the poor girl had not even named the baby yet or told the father.

Mumbling, Bones did as he was told. "I don't understand why she is unconscious. Ensign Bales shows no sign of distress, like she is sleeping. Do you know who the father is?" He was positioning the receiving towels and the bulb suction, flipping on the bassinet/isolatette that would house the new born.

Gritting her teeth, Christine glared up at him. "I was not there for the conception." She was glad the mask hid her blush.

Bones had the audacity to laugh. "I didn't know you thought about sex, _Sister_ Chapel." He pulled on a gown and gloves.

Rolling her eyes, she waited on the last contraction to free the tiny head. "I am human, Bones. Hell, we both are, not that we do anything to prove it." Without bothering to look up at him, she stretched out her hand for the blub suction. Supporting the surprisingly large head with one hand, she delicately suctioned the tiny nose and mouth. One more instinctive push and the baby was born.

Brining the child to her chest, for warmth and for comfort, Christine sat amaze. Bones was busy clamping the cord and moving the apparatus to catch the after-birth. She wrapped the receiving towel tight around the breathing and very much alive bundle. "Isn't he beautiful, Bones?" Reverence for the miracle of life echoed in her voice and eyes.

Taking a moment to face her, Bones' breath was taken by the sight. Christine had pulled off her mask, some of her blonde hair had escaped framing her face, with the child snuggled against her breast. Christine Chapel was a natural-born mother. In a matter of seconds everything fell into place. She took care of the crew just like he did. If he was the father of the Enterprise, she was the mother. No matter how hard she tried to hide behind her bitchiness, she was a loving, caring, compassion, surrogate mother who would no doubt one day make an excellent parent for her own brood. Nodding, because he didn't trust his voice, he took the small infant in his arms.

Christine tucked away the awe and wonderment of this experience, and focused on the patient before her. The bleeding, which hadn't been as much as first thought, had stopped. The after birth had separate without any problems. She began to massage the fundus, allowing the natural healing of the woman's body to take over. "Christine, how many weeks did you say she was?" Bones' voice interrupted her concentration.

Huffing and moving away from the mother, she whipped around to face him. "I did the scan myself, she was twenty-one weeks." Her eyebrow raised in competition.

Brow creased in concentration, Bones ran the scans once more. "If this child is twenty-one weeks gestation, then it is either the largest delivery on record or not all human. He already weighs 2.25 kilograms. He is breathing on his own and shows no signs of needing to be incubated." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

Christine had opened her mouth to reply, when a Lieutenant burst in the room. "Is she alright, Doctor?" As Christine covered her patient, she shared a look with Bones over the Andorian male.

Bones moved towards Danielle and Christine moved towards the child, who surprisingly enough was beginning to be less pink and more purple as he kicked his legs. "Ensign Bales is fine, we believe, how are you connect with her, Lieutenant Akearn?" This was shaky ground.

Clutching the human's hand, he looked wretchedly up at Bones. "I believe the appropriate term is we are dating. She wanted me to meet her this afternoon; she said she had something important to tell me. The attack happened too suddenly, everything went wrong so fast, and then they told me she was brought here." He took a deep breath. "Please tell me what is wrong." He pleaded with Bones.

The physician had two choices, but his decision was made for him as Ensign Bales regained consciousness. "What happened?" She groggily tried to sit up, wincing in pain as she did. Realization dawned on her, wide-eyed she gaped up at Bones. "The baby?" Tears collected in the corner of her eyes.

Chapel, with ease born from saving his ass time and again, intervened. "Your son is quite healthy. The test just confirmed he is half-Andorian, half-human and completely healthy." She brought the squirming mass to his mother. "Andorian children are born several weeks before a normal human pregnancy. They also produce a secretion to help calm the mother as a method of pain control, which in this case slipped you into a temporary coma." She adjusted both her patients so they could comfortably introduce themselves.

Ensign Bales smiled at her son. "Thank you both so much." Tears streamed down her face. "Akern, this is your son." She shyly turned to her lover.

Before the two medical personnel left them, Akern extended his chest in a proud Andorian tradition. "Thank you both for keeping my love ones safe." He bowed.

Bones wrapped his arm around Christine's shoulder and smiled. "Our pleasure." He led the blushing Christine from the room.

Bones plopped down beside her. He pulled his knees up, resting his long arms on his knees mimicking her position. "Penny for your thoughts?" He nudged her, his large frame colliding with her smaller, yet she held her ground.

Smiling faintly and still high from the loving scene they had witnessed, she knew there was no reason for her to lie. "I was thinking that if ever I am blessed with a child, I would want you to deliver him, not our nursing staff." She held his stare.

For a flicker of a moment, Leonard McCoy was blessed to see Christy behind his charge nurses' eyes. That one moment told him all he needed to know: she loved him but expected no great declarations, she wanted her son to have his name but would not pressure him, and she would never, ever leave his side because she was nothing like Jocelyn.

In that one moment, Christine Chapel was blessed to see Len behind her CMO's eyes. That one moment told her all she needed to know: he loved her back but would admit it in his own time, he wanted her as much, if not more than she wanted him and his heart was already hers, just like she had known all along.

Of course neither moved any closer or further away, they made no offer to hold one another, they simply sat next to each other on that cold floor warmed by the knowledge of their shared emotions. That would be a story for another time. They just sat looking out at the world once more from behind their masks.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**So... this is not like my other ones, but maybe that's ok? This was a two for one kinda deal**

**Please, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Anyone else before we move on to Kirk? Ideas are loved **


	7. Jim

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**TFBL wanted to know if I was going to mention a relationship in passing, well needless to say her question became my inspiration but I have chosen to keep the suitor unnamed **

**Tons of love to my reviewers T'Slash, RedButton and Val!**

**Once again, this is a different view. Sorry it's so short.**

***Just so you know, I am a firm believer in 'happily ever after' in fics, because real life can be enough of a disappointment.***

**Jim**

James T. Kirk was a walking contradiction. He had lived only because his father had died. He was recruited to Star Fleet because he was a rebel. He had become a captain because he had committed mutiny against the acting commander. He risked everything for all and nothing for himself. But yet when he jumped head first without looking, everyone followed without questioning him. His gravity pulled everyone to him, yet he allowed only a handful close.

Of all the people Leonard McCoy had ever been close to, his best friend was Jim, which brought his sanity into question more times than he cared to count. His friend had a heart of gold that few people had been privy to glance upon. In all actuality, Jim was like an onion and Bones was still pulling away layers. He knew more things about the blonde than his mama did. He knew about Frank, about Tarsus, about the alcohol, about the women and about his dreams. He had held the man as he cried on his birthday totally shit-faced and stood beside the proud Captain during her trek across the universe.

Bones accepted Jim, loved him and treated him like a human being that was worth something. And for all his hard, pain-staking work, Bones got a flash of a smile and slap on the shoulder, but to Bones those were better than gold. Alarmingly enough, nothing surprised him any more, because being best friends meant you lived life by the seat of your pants, or so he thought.

Jim was sitting in his Ready Room pouring over the PADD in front of him, just as he had been for over two hours. His head hurt, his neck hurt and his shoulders were cramping. He was too damn tired to be doing this, but Spock had made the unpleasant observation that paperwork was as important as saving the day. Jim rolled his eyes. One day he was going to be able to tune out the hints his First Officer dropped.

Bones walked into the room, not bothering to request entrance or announce himself, they were way beyond that stage in this relationship. "How's it goin', Jim?" He sat on the edge of the Captain's desk.

Sighing, but damn grateful for the interruption, Jim pushed back from the desk. "Eh." He mumbled.

Bones watched as the younger man rested his head into his laced fingers. Jim was frustrated, a rare sight now that he was Captain. "Woman trouble?" He laughed.

A small frown, which no one else would have even seen, crossed his handsome face before he schooled his features once more. "No." The 'heart of stone' inflection in his voice told Bones he was lying.

Jumping up and muttering under his breath, Bones began pacing the floor in front of the desk. "Jim, I have known you for too many years for you to start lying to me now. So, tell me what's going on. Who is she?" Clasping his hands behind his back, staring at the floor, he began the delicate task of dragging the truth from the stubborn-as-a-damn-mule Jim.

Jim just shrugged. "Bones, drop it. This is not about a woman." He leaned further back in the chair, hiding his face save his chin from Bones' eyes.

Bones snorted. "Jim Kirk, I wouldn't know you better unless I changed your diaper. I know you are lying." He finally stopped pacing, crossing his arms squarely before the other man.

It was Jim's turn to snort. "I am not lying." He propped his feet up on the desk.

'Arrogant jack-ass' was his current tactic of denial which meant that Bones was close to the truth but not on the money. Resigning to face the challenge, Bones sat down. "Well, it might not be a female that has got you so worked up but it has something to do with, dare I say?" He chuckled as Jim sat up quick as a flash. Bones was on the right track. "Hmm… the infamous Jim Kirk is in love." Swallowing twice, Jim opened his mouth to argue, but Bones was faster. "Jim is in love with a _male_." Jim's face went just a shade paler.

This brought Jim to the 'deer in the head-lights look' which meant Bones was two steps away from sealing the deal. As Jim remained silent and turning green around the gills, Bones rambled his way through his thoughts. "It can't be Chekov, he's too young. It can't be Sulu, he's in love with Chekov. It can't be Scotty, he's in love with his ship. It can't be Cupcake, you aren't that masochistic." He counted them off on his fingers.

Finally, Jim was able to make his mouth work. "Bones, I have no idea what you are talking about. Do I need to take you down to Chapel?" He was hoping to distract Bones by mentioning Christine.

That might have worked, if Bones hadn't noticed the 'smug bastard' look. "You think you are going to escape without me finding out who you are in love with?" Jim's face fell. "Yeah, nice try buddy boy." Bones leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk and his chin on his palms.

Jim cleared his throat. "I do not think this is a conversation we should be having. This is a private matter." Jim had already reverted to 'captain' mode. He stood staring down at his CMO.

Once upon a time, with someone who wasn't Bones McCoy, that might have worked, but today all it earned him was a fit of laughter. Bones sat back in the chair, trying to breathe between his cackles. "Private?" He managed to choke out. Wiping his eyes, he tried to continue. "I have seen ever damn speck of flesh that makes up your body, but this is private?" Only a few chuckles interrupted his come back.

Jim, the true Jim, was not able to contain a smile, the Jim that was a hopeless romantic and a man able to laugh at himself. "Ok, you're right." He sat back down totally deflated. "But you are not going to like what I have to say." His blue eyes could not hide the conflicting thoughts going through his mind.

Bones held up his hand to stop Jim from going any further. Bones' mind being to wrap around the evidence, the _unspoken_ evidence, as he sat up straight. There was only one male on this ship who would cause Jim to have such anxiety over telling his best friend the news– Bones sighed. "Jim, you don't have to say another word. I know, and I'm behind you just as much now as I was twenty minutes ago." His emerald eyes held the wide sapphire globes across the room.

Jim opened and shut his mouth twice before he was able to reply. "Are you sure?" He croaked unable to hide the hope. He had not realized how much sway Bones' opinion had on the subject until he now had his blessing.

Bones nodded. "I am positive. Let me reassure you that you are not the only one who hides his true self from others. I am just as guilty as you and some other person who will remain anonymous." Bones shrugged as Jim blushed – a real freaking blush – mildly at the mention of the other man. "No harm, no foul. But if he ever hurts you, I'll kill him." Glaring harder, he continued in a small voice. "And if you hurt him, I'll put you out of my misery." Bones stared at him hard.

Jim could only nod. Happiness light up the room, a smile wider than the universe split his face and a carefree chuckle leapt from his throat. "Bones, I was so terrified of what you would think." He scurried over to where the older man was sitting.

Bones stood up, opening his arms for the younger man's embrace. "Your happiness means the world to me." He pulled Jim back to look in his eyes. A contentment that Bones had never seen him wear before shone on his face. Bones knew that his love for the other man had done this. Some how, some way this new addition had been able to break all the barriers and find the true Jim that was buried down inside so deep it had taken Bones years to get to the bottom of his emotional well.

Jim nodded once. The 'little boy Jimmy' was now bare before the older man. "Bones, before the moment is gone and I never have a chance to tell you again, I want you to know that you're my family." He sighed, a weight he hadn't known he'd been carried lifted from his shoulders.

Bones pulled him tight again. Tears that he refused to let fall stung his eyes. "You are mine too, Jim." He poured every ounce of his love for the kid into his hug.

Finally, when they pulled away both blinking back tears and clearing their throats, Jim smirked cockily. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some important issues to attend." This was 'lady killer Kirk' wiggling his eyebrows now, only he supposed that attitude would have to be renamed after this revelation.

Bones shook his head. "Go on, but for God's sake spare me the details." He slipped easily back into his grouchy routine.

With one last glance between them – the real them – Jim was out the door leaving Bones alone in the dark, thanking God above that Jim had found someone who could love him and know him as well as Bones.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I tried to sound different than all the stories that touch on the bond between these two.**

**I guess this is it.**

**If you've read all the chapters, surely you can drop me a review??? They make my day!**


End file.
